My Saving Grace
by Demona Evernight
Summary: Grace Prudence Halliwell is about to meet her Destiny and it will be nothing like she had imagined. A love greater and more binding then even her parents will she be strong enough to change the fate of this new world? Or will she be doomed to go down with it? M rating eventually
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything to do with Supernatural or Charmed only my Oc

* * *

Grace hated this she was sweaty, weak and feverish, her nose couldn't decide whether it wanted to be clogged or runny, and every time she sneezed she wound up orbing in place or worse, like the one time she accidentally orbed in on Chris changing. To put it simply she was miserable and there was nothing she could do, but hope to get better soon, hopefully before she accidentally exposes magic. The only upside was her mother's gentle fretting and home made chicken noodle soup. Despite her wishes Grace had refused to come back to the manor to ride out her cold insisting on staying in her apartment in Phoenix, Arizona. It's not that she didn't love her family, she loved them with all her heart truly, but she couldn't stand the constant fighting between her brothers. Wyatt was the eldest, the first ever child born to the charmed ones, the twice blessed, and inherently more powerful and the family favorite...though no one ever admitted this. Chris, her dearest twin, was darker and more driven then his brother when it came to his witchly duties, but his powers, while great, always appeared lesser compared to all that Wyatt could do. There fights never had any real pattern. More often then not if it wasn't a age old topic they had debated a thousand times it seemed, then it was something so trivial it became obvious they were fighting about it just to fight.

I wasn't like either of my elder brothers, I wasn't even like my younger sister Melinda, I had no active Warren powers, not to say I didn't have any abilities at all. It's just most of my abilities obviously came from my Whitelighter half. The few Warren abilities I did have were mostly passive in nature, I was an Empath like my Aunt Phoebe, which made the infighting so much worse let me tell you, and I could astral project like My late Aunt Prue, from whom my middle name was derived. It seemed that for some reason my Whitelighter side was stronger in me than the Witch, almost the opposite of my twin, and thus my personality was affected, basically I was mostly pacifistic in nature. I could fight when need be, but an integral part of me always felt awful after each vanquish. Sadly the only ones who seemed to notice were Chris and Aunt Phoebe. It was thanks to their efforts that allowed me to take a back seat on demon hunts, I was fine with being clean up...healing injuries and taking innocents home.

Eventually though the fighting and tension at home drove me away. I couldn't stand to see my brothers rip at each others throats and use their abilities on each other. So I left, found my own little apartment, I was only really an orb away in case of emergencies...I just could stand to see them like that anymore.

'This line of thinking is really depressing.' I griped in my own head 'What is it about being sick that always makes me so philosophical?'

I didn't get to follow that thought as I felt another sneeze coming on and prayed to the Elders, who rarely if ever listened, that I didn't orb to Timbuktu. I sneezed, jerking forwards with the force of it, and felt the familiar tingle of orbing.

When I landed and opened my eyes I realized immediately I wasn't in my apartment anymore, heck I didn't know where I was, it didn't look familiar.

"Whoa! Who the fuck are you and how did you do that?!" A deep and angry sounding male voice yelled

It was only then I realized I had just orbed in front of three men and a dead body with a wooden stake sticking out of his chest.

"Oh shit." mumbled to myself almost wishing my mother were here even if it would mean a smack for swearing "I uh don't suppose you can just turn around and pretend you didn't see that...can you?"

"The boy asked you a question. I think it best you answer or we're gonna have a problem." An older gruff male answered holding up a bloody looking stake threateningly

"Ok...except I kinda can't." I eased into it hands held up in the classic I-mean-no-harm manner

"And why can't you?" The tallest out of them, with surprisingly the softest voice, asked

"It's forbidden..." I started to explain only to get cut off by Angry

"Oh cut the bullshit! What are you one of those douches with wings too?!" Angry shouted pointing his stake at me fresh blood still dripping from it

"Wait...are you guys witches?" I asked confusion clouding my mind

"What? Hell no! We wouldn't sell our souls for something as stupid as a hex bag!" Angry shouted confusion and offense marring his feature

"Hex bags? What the heck are hex bags? Are you guys some kind of Voodoo practitioners?" I asked only getting more confused as got not a single straight answer

'This is worse than talking to the Elders.' I thought my head starting to ache anew

"Uh Dean?" The friendlier guy hesitated trying to get one of the other guys attention

"What Sam?" Angry, now apparently Dean, snapped

"I don't think she really knows what's going on here...do you?" Friendly, now known as Sam, asked

"Listen if you guys already know about magic, then you should know that I'm a Whitelighter...well at least half." I muttered the end

"Bobby you know what the heck she's spouting about?" Angry Dean asked not looking away from me for a second

"Not a clue. So missy enlighten us just what the heck is a whatever you just called yourself." The old gruff man grumbled

"A Whitelighter? You know guardians of forces of good? Future Whitelighters and good Witches? Any of this ringing a bell?" I rambled feeling nervous that they still hadn't put down the stakes or turned them away from my direction

"Good witches? Far as we know the only good witch is a dead witch." Angry Dean snarled

'Oh crap. Please don't tell me my sneeze orbed me right in the middle of a pack of witch hunters!' I thought panicked

"Your witch hunters?" I hesitated in asked praying they'd give me a different answer

"Witches, werewolves, demons...we hunt a lot of things lady. All the things that go bump in the night. Only question I've got is are you one of them?" Dean seemed so nonchalant as he discussed my death

I fresh bought of nausea hit me and I swayed on my feet, hoping I could at least keep my insides from becoming my outsides.

"Whoa! Easy there. Are you alright?" Sam asked kindly taking a step towards me as though to catch me, at least he had lowered his stake

" 'm sick. Got a cold. 's why I accidentally orbed here." I mumbled my hand on my forehead trying to soothe my fever and the thumping in my head

"Orbed?" Sam asked confused

"The light show. It's called orbing. Can teleport almost anywhere I want too." mumbled my mind becoming fuzzier by the minute

"Why haven't you done that? Get yourself outta here?" He asked

"Sam don't give it ideas!" Dean hissed angrily

"Can't. Too dizzy. Wind up anywhere...I think I'm gonna..." I didn't get to finish my warning as a wave of dizziness hit me like a wave and darkness swallowed me


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Supernatural or Charmed or any of their aspects just my Oc

* * *

The Winchester brothers had to admit weird was just their version of "normal" so when a mysterious group of light coalesced into a grown woman they weren't as taken aback as a regular person might have been...doesn't mean she didn't scare the crap out of them seeing as she appeared right after they had ganked a Trickster. She really hadn't helped her case by talking about magic and witches and...what the fucking heck was a whitelighter anyway? Some kind of angel groupie? Either way they weren't gonna let her out of their site till they found out whether she was in the kill or don't kill category and so far she wasn't helping keep herself alive. Then of all things she just had to go and faint...their lives really couldn't just be a little easier could they?

They did the usual tests silver and holy water had no effect and they didn't find any hex bags on her person...though she didn't seem to even know what one was which didn't make sense if she knew about witches. When Sam went to carry her he told them she had an extreme fever.

"So she was sick the whole time?" Dean asked as they made their way to get her into the backseat of Baby

"Yeah. You don't think she was just out of it from the fever do you? Like maybe she was hallucinating and she doesn't actually know what she was talking about?" Sam asked after settling into the passenger seat

"That would be a bit more likely if she hadn't pulled off that light show back there. You heard her Sam she sounded pretty sure of what she was talking about." Dean disagreed

"Alright, got me there. So what do you want to do with her?" Sam asked his stubborn older brother as the Impala pulled out onto the road

"Find out more about what she is and kill her." Dean replied as if it was obvious

"Dude you can't just kill her she hasn't even done anything!" Sam protested

"Well she's obviously not human! You saw what she did! She appeared out of nowhere with lights and sparkles! Who knows what the heck she is or what she can do!" Dean argued vehemently

"I'm pretty sure most monsters don't get the flu Dean! Besides the weird powers she seems human! You tested her and nothing happened! What if she's like me?" Sam asked trying to push through to his thick headed brother

"Yeah and what if she's not? Huh? What then?" Dean asked his temper flaring at his soft hearted "little" brother

"Then you get to say I told you so and we get her. Same as always." Sam sighed resigned that it'd be the best he would get "Listen I asked Bobby to see what he could find on the stuff she was talking about he said he'd get back to me if he found anything either way."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Despite the events that had taken place just minutes before the college theater was oddly unchanged save for a few broken pieces of furniture, no doubt to be blamed on the students, the stage lights were still shining brightly on the stage giving just enough light to the room to notice the corpse still seated in the theater seat where it had fallen blood dribbling from it's mouth and staining it's shirt.

A figure in dark jeans and a black silk shirt approached, a set of keys clinking at his side, and as he did the corpse's figure blurred and then disappeared in a blue haze. The man an exact twin to the once dead body stood pulling out a candy bar and chomping a large bite off of it.

He had witnessed the entire scene that had happened after he had switched with the carbon copy and to say he was both entertained and intrigued would not be too far of a stretch.

He had sensed the magic that had surrounded the young woman, far different from that of this reality, had felt her honesty and strangest of all a bazaar connection to her. As soon as he had laid eyes on her it's as if something began calling him with words he didn't understand, and being as old as he was he understood a lot despite his somewhat immature outlook, but found himself wanting to answer back without knowing how.

She was a interesting one that was for sure and he was more than certain they would meet again...he would make sure of it if he had to.


	3. Omake 1

Still hate doing these, still own nothing, but my Oc

* * *

Omake:

Chris sat in the back room that had become his at P3 contemplating his life. Up until this point he had been so sure, so confident in his mission, in saving everyone that had died he had forgot one crucial element...he still needed to be born. Him...and _her._ He couldn't say he didn't expect this, not really, he had come back before they were born for a reason. Whatever had happened to Wyatt to turn him to evil had happened before they were born that's what he had figured out. He had made his peace with the fact that this would most likely be his last mission, that upon completing it he may be killed, he refused to except death before that, and he was alright with _himself_ not being born if that's what it took, but he couldn't not let the same become of _her_ even if she was already dead in his own reality.

That thought pained him deep down in the very core of his being just as it always had these past few years. He didn't think any amount of time could cure that best to just stop there lest he fall into painful memories.

"What are you still doing here? Thought you'd be out and about by now." A deep voice startled him from his musings

"Uh Clarence, hey didn't hear you come up." Chris greeted the new janitor of the club

"You uh mind?" Clarence asked the young man gesturing to the small trash can he had come for

"Uh please, go ahead." Chris answered him distractedly as he shuffled through the charts in front of him he had been looking through before memory took hold of him

"Beautiful day outside innit?" the garbage man commented

"Is it? Haven't really noticed I've been too busy uh rechecking something." Chris replied

"Whole world seems too busy these days nobody's got time to just...enjoy the day anymo'." Clarence stated trash can in hand

"Well it doesn't get any better in the future either." Chris commented absently before realizing his mistake "I mean I'd imagine."

"Future don't mean squat to me I'm too old to worry about it." Clarence told him his face serious "Shouldn't to you either you're too young." breaking out in a smile

"Well unfortunately I'm kinda obsessed with it." Chris said smiling deprecatingly knowing the janitor had no idea how true that statement was

* * *

Later that evening...

"I'm telling you I definitely felt Piper it was as if she was standing right next to me." Phoebe insisted to her younger sister

"Except she wasn't." Paige told her as if it were obvious

"Yeah still trying to figure that one out." Phoebe admitted

"Uh Phoebe, Paige?" Chris called softly as he came down the stairs

"Chris you're okay." Paige said softly

"Which means Piper and Leo are okay." Phoebe said with hope in her voice

"Well I don't know about them, but I'm uh I'm definitely running out of time here." Chris said revealing his now see through left forearm

As the sisters tried to find anything to help save their future nephew Chris stayed downstairs and continued to fade, at this point he was more ghost that man able to walk through walls and this whole time he thought of old memories...the good times that may never be now.

 _Chris thought of all those times with his sister, his twin, she had always been there since the beginning. She was the light to his darkness, the calming hand to his raging fist, the healer to his warrior, his gentle sweet sister who could barely stand the thought of killing anything even the evil beings that came to kill her. Ever the pacifist, he knew at times she hated it, hated her perceived weakness, hated how she hesitated to go for the kill, hated how she reminded their poor loving mother of the man who all, but abandoned them. But he, at least, loved her more for it. In all the darkness and the pain the world had turned into it was nice to think there was one person out there who could shine a little light and make the day brighter._

 _He remembered shielding her from the demons that came after them as children, of cooking with his mother, he remembered her love of nature, he remembered her compassion for others, her belief that anyone deserved a chance at redemption, he remembered carrying her to bed as they got older and she'd fall asleep studying spells or poetry, teaching her how to orb without falling over and how to telekinetically orb when it became obvious she would never have an active Warren gift, he remembered helping her through her struggles with her empathy and astral projection, holding her together when she swore she'd fall apart, the tears, the laughter, the pain, the joy, it all blurred together. God did he miss her..._

Chris wondered not for the first time what might happen if he died in this time. Would she be waiting for him? Would she hate him? Despise him for the things he had done? Would she even be able to look at him? Could even she forgive him? Chris hoped so, but at the same time feared to hope. Hope was a double edged sword in his world that often slew it's victims in the most brutal way when they least suspected it.

"It's almost time Chris." A familiar male voice called out causing Chris to hide his ghostly form behind the wall he had just walked through

"Clarence? What are you doing here?" He called out his voice taking on an echoing tone

"Actually I've come for you. It's okay son I know." Clarence answered the young man calmly hands clasped behind his back

"Who are you?" Chris asked seriously as he resigned to revealing himself

"Someone who was sent to make this...easier for you." Clarence answered

"This? What do you mean this!?" Chris asked frustrated with the janitor

"I think you know." Clarence told him gravely

The emotion dropped from Chris's face as he realized "You're an Angel of Death."

"Yours is a unique situation Chris one which requires...special handling. That's why I wanted to meet you early, so you could get to know me, trust me. There's really nothing to be afraid of." Clarence explained

"Yea that's easy for you to say." Chris snapped

"Don't fight it Chris it'll only make it more difficult for you." Clarence warned holding his hand out beckoningly

"No forget that alright I've still got time you stay away from me." Chris warned the Angel as he edged around him and ran up the stairs

* * *

The next morning after everything had been resolved Chris was once again in his room at P3 whole and no longer at risk for fading away.

"Lookin' good." Clarence's voice startled the young man into turning around

"Whoa wait what are you still doing here?" Chris asked his voice wavering with his fear

"Don't worry, you're fine." Clarence placated him hands up in surrender "I just wanted to say...good luck."

"Thanks. Hey out of curiosity why'd you tell me all that stuff about living life and enjoying my day if you were coming for me all along?" Chris asked as the Angel turned to leave

"Just in case I wasn't leaving with you. You've been given a second chance Chris...don't waste it." Clarence clarified

Chris contemplated that as the Angel of Death turned and left in a flash of negative light, he still had a lot to do and he was going to make sure he did it before he came so close to death again.


End file.
